Carnival X
by KittysGirl
Summary: After a celebration to honor the heroics of Sonic for saving the world from Dark Gaia, something happens. For some reason he feels the need to destroy for others around him, especially for a sertain pink hedgehog...    Please rate and  review.


**Carnival X **

**Chapter 1**

**Sonic Unleashed**

**None of the charathers belongs to me**

Dark Gaia fell. His vision blurred, while he felt the thick, green sludge of blood vomiting from every direction from his long, thin body.

As the stick he was, he broke in two. And sank into the lava who gladly welcomed him back, began to eat and burn his thorn flesh.

Like the lava, hot and merciless, his hatred and rage was aswell. Dark Gaia saw the golden one. The one who made him blind. Fluttering and hovering above his mighty-self.

If he only had his powers. Then he would rip, tear, destroy and kill. Dark Gaia wanted so badly to feel the little golden hedgehog fairy to slide down his troat as he would devour him.

To his surprise, the golden one fell aswell. Only to be catched by that dammned Light Gaia.

"_**CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU, LIGHT GAIA!" **_He roared in a mix with spurting thick sludge and saliva, and he, with the last of his gatherd strenght, pushed out the last of his dark power, mixed with his own black, burning, lava-like rage.

"_I will be a part of the earth you thread on, when you run, and feel the wind caress your face, you will feel my touch" ~ Light Gaia/ Chip_

When Sonic came back to Shamar, everyone was there to greet him. There was alot of happy, crying faces who thanked him for his heroics.

Sonic always thought that these moments where... Awkward. Embarressing. Everyones eyes where on him.

Normally, he liked it, because he was always showing off. But now, he just felt like he wanted to be alone.

He could always run away but, back at the hilltop, when he was watching the sun rise over the horizont, Sonic made a silent promise. To Chip.

That he would spend more time with his friends.

Why he made that silent vow, he didn't know. It just felt so inportant at the time.

Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder. When he turned around, he saw it was the Professorn.

Pickle has a huge smile on his face and was practically swelling of all the overflowing happiness and pride for the little blue hedgehog.

"Sonic. Well done!"

Sonic could see that the old Professorn had to hold himself back not to hug the blue little creature, so he just stod the, still with his hand on Sonic' shoulder. Pickles hand was shaking.

Sonic took the old humans hand in a strong grip, looked straight into the Professorns' eyes with a smile and said.

"Could've done it blindfolded!"

"_**EAT THEM. EAT THEM ALL BLUE ONE!" ~ Dark Gaia**_

_Why? Why didn't I just let Dark Gaia kill me? _

Sonic was sitting besides Amy at a long table, filled with all kinds of food and drink from all around the world.

Every human at the table had already begun eating a long time ago.

Everyone, but Amy and Sonic.

The pink hedgehog just sat there, staring at Sonic while she flutterd with her eyelashes.

While the blue one just sat upstraight, and stiftly stared forward. With his ears leaned backwards, closely to his head.

With quick and strong movement, Amy grabbed Sonic' left hand and held it firmly. She started to play with his fingers. In hope that his respond would be a kiss.

However, the only thing Sonic felt from Amy's touches was his stomace, doing barrel rolls within him.

He was so glad he hadn't eaten anything. Because if he would've been vomiting out the haf diested food, he'd probably just let the goo all out on Amy.

He was trying not to pay any attention to the pink one and started to look on the world around him.

It was night, and the full moon was out. The sky was crystal clear and all the stars could be seen. The streets of Shamar was lighted with paper lamps in red and orange, wich gave of a feeling of warmth and cozyness.

The air was filled with the smell of food, talk and diffrent kind of spices.

_To think that you can actully smell speech..._

"Where did you get that... Braclet?"

Sonic' thoughts where interupted by Amy who stared with some kind of fear in her green eyes, at the greenstoned braclet Sonic got from Chip as a gift.

"I got it... I... Got it from..."

For some strange reason Sonic just kept on looking into Amys' emerald eyes. Their green color reminded him of something. In the corner of his eye he could see Amys thick, whorey lips move.

His ears had completly removed all sounds from the world. There was only silence. His conciousness sank to the level of zero.

_Oh... That's right. That green, thick, jucky sludge that where spurting out of Dark Gaia. Green thick vomit balls that only deserves to be stomped on. Again and again, like some **bug** you hate. _

_And when they explode, their green jucky color will be stuck in your furr forever. _

Amy rose up from her seat, realising Sonic weren't listening. Still holding Sonic' vrist, she draged him up on his knees. Dizzy, from being waked up from his daydreaming so sunddenly, white dots where dancing before his eyes. Blocking the world.

"So you don't deny it. You **did **get the braclet from another girl!"

As fast as he got his sight back, Sonic was going to explain that it really was a goodbye gift from Chip. Not a girl.

It felt like Amy was going to rip his arm off. Her grip thighten around his vrist, as she took the faint, glowing braclet off Sonic' arm.

As his world began to fill in with silluetts and colors again, he saw Amy stand above the shiny accessory. Stomping on it with her new, pink painted shoes, decorated with flowers and butterflies.

The little blue blossom she had between her ears fell to the ground, from the force of strong movement.

Sonic couldn't say a thing. His body was completly stunned from the chock. Every time Amy deliverd a stomp on the little jewelry, it felt like his heart where stamped on aswell.

Sonic knew that Amy could take recless decisions. But something like this was just...

When Amy felt that she was finished with her destruction, she rose her head in triumf, looking down on Sonic who just stared with wide eyes on the broken little gemstone that where decorating the silver bracelet.

"That's what you get boy. When you _**cheat **_on me."

Sonic lifted his head to meet with Amy's eyes. He stared at her. She stared back.

They where so busy looking at each other, that they didn't notice that all the talking had stoped around the table. Everyone seemed interested in what happened over there.

Sonic could feel something blackening within him. A huge black pelt where slowly wrapped around his little, light heart and mind.

Sonic was quiet. Very, very quiet.

Again, Amy was getting annoyed of her silenced Sonic. As the ticking time bomb she was, Amy ran out of time and exploded.

"**Well say something you stupid little fuck!" **

Without thinking, as usual, she lifted her right foot high and kicked Sonic in the face so hard that he fell over.

It was only when he layed there, on the paved ground, shaking like a leaf, covered with colorful blankets and pillows, leaking of red thick blood, that she realised what she had done.

"S-Sonic! I'm so sorry, I really didn't mean-"

Amy tried to apoligise to the little blue one. Helping him up.

But he didn't give her time for that.

Sonic stood up on his knees, buried his feet in the pillows and blankets, and crowned himself away to leave a disaster area behind.

Amy stared after Sonic. And wished with all her body, her heart that what she had now done could be done undone.

But what the spectators did not notice, what Amy didn't notice, was the black orb that gently, with careful fluttering moves, made its way into Sonic' chest.

_She didn't know... I feel so helpless... I can't do a thing for them now. And it's already too late for Sonic. Why didn't I do more when I had the chance? Why didn't I just **try**? Why... ~ Light Gaia/Chip_

"_**Yes... YesyesyesYES! HAHA! Finally! HAHAHAHA! FINALLY! Now, all you have to do, Sonic, is to let your true feelings take over." ~ Dark Gaia**_


End file.
